Pokemon Timeline
by Gameboysage
Summary: A breif introduction to my first fic. (After much revision and proofreading by my brother, GBG) This is a timeline of what really happens before the fic ahead takes place.


The Timeline Welcome to the introduction of my long fanfic. This will show you how Pokemon went from a simple video game, to real life. I never wrote a fanfic before, so don't be too hard on it. This is my interpretation on the life of Pokemon. 1991: Satoshi (the beginner of pokemon) and Game Freak begin the idea of Pokemon. 1996, February: Pokemon Red and Green launch in Japan. 1996, November: Strategy Card Game hits in Japan. 1997, April: Pokmeon Television show debuts in Japan. 1997, December: The Porygon episode sends 700 children to the hospital with seizures. 1998, May: Pokemon first introduced in the USA. 1998, July: First Pokemon Movie, _Mewtwo Strikes Back_ debuts in Japan. 1998, August: Ten Pikachu Beetles launch out to spread the Pokemon phenomenon, and the Pokemon website lauches. 1998, September: Pokemon television show and Red and Blue games launch in North America. 1998, November: Pokemon Pikachu, pocket virtual pet is realesed in North America. 1998, December: Wizards of the Coast unleashed Strategy Card Game in the USA. 1999, June: Pokemon Pinball released in North America. 1999, July: Pokemon Snap for N64 hits North America. 1999, August: The second Pokmeon movie debuts in Japan. 1999, September: Second Season of Pokemon launches in the USA on the WB Network. 1999, October: Pokmon Yellow released in the USA. 1999, November: Pokmeon: The first Movie launches in the USA, and Gold and Silver launch in Japan. 2000, March: Pokemon Stadium launches in the USA. 2000, April: Pokemon Trading Card Game launches in the USA. 2000, July: Pokemon: The Movie 2000 launches in North America. 2000, September: Pokmeon Puzzle League released in USA. 2000, October: Pokemon Gold Silver released in the USA and Pokemon Pikachu 2 will launch in the USA. 2000, November: Pokemon Puzzle League launched for the Gameboy, and Hey You Pikachu launched for the Nintendo 64 in the USA. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Made up Dates) 2001, August: Pokemon Stadium 2 and Pokemon Crystal released in both Japan and the USA. 2003, January: Pokemon World is opened to the world. Twice as large as Disney World. Contains a huge park with intelligent pokemon robots. 2005, November: Satoshi and specially picked scientists splice the first real Pokemon. An oddish was brought to life with legs, eyes, and a mouth. It doesn't obey orders or say its name. 2006, January: The Oddish prototype is perfected. It listens to orders, says its name, and has actual Pokemon attacks. 2010, February: Pokemon World is remade with a park full of fifty real life Pokemon. This included Oddish, Bulbusaur, and Tentacool. 2015, January: All 251 Pokemon created and entire Pokemon World is full of them walking around. 2016, March: The pokeball device is perfected, but works only on Pokemon, and not on naturaly made animals. 2020, January: All Pokemon escapre from park and move to all corners of the planet. 2030, February: Natural animals stard dying from the planet, and Pokemon start breeding to stay as a race. 2050, January: (AKA. 1AP) The last of the natural animals die out and the world decides to restart the worlds timeline. They called it AP for After Pokemon. 50 AP, August: Pokemon training is officially called a job, and gym badges, Pokemong Gyms, and Gym leaders are created to make trainers have an actual living. 100 AP, April: New forms of pokemon never seen before start to appear on the earth. 503 Ap, June: An actual boy named Ash Ketchum is born.(He grows up exactly like in the show. Team Rocket is formed, Jessie and James are his nemesis, and Misty and Brock accompany him in his adventures) 507 AP, August: One of our main characters (Ari) is born. 510 Ap, March: Our second main character (Rony) is born. 512 Ap, January: Ash becomes the undefeated Pokemon Master of the world. 520 AP, March: The fanfic begins here, a few days after Rony's tenth birthday. 


End file.
